Star Trek: Dr Love
by Basketballgirl Kaitlin
Summary: When visiting Amoura III, Dr. McCoy falls in love with a doctor, but she sadly has little to no interest in him, and is instead attracted to Captain Kirk. The Starfleet captain, Spock, and Scotty then join forces and try their hardest to help Dr. McCoy. They play 'matchmaker' and attempt to make the young doctor fall in love with their old country doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Notice:** Well howdy, folks! Yes, I am alive, and I have come back to the writing world! I had taken over a year off to read other stories and to learn better writing skills and techniques! I have returned to the Star Trek world and ready for writing once again! I'll start off my return with more of a humorous/romantic comedy type of story. I'm gonna shut up now and let you guys read. Reviews are highly appreciated and recommended! (Hehehe) ;) Enjoy my 'welcome back' story, and go!

* * *

The USS Enterprise was traveling at a comfortable warp 2. They were on their way to a planet known as Amoura III for shore leave. Everyone on board was excited for their upcoming vacation. Captain James Kirk was in the briefing room with his two best friends: Mr. Spock, a Vulcan and Captain Kirk's First Officer, and Mr. Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott, Captain Kirk's Chief Engineering Officer and Second Officer. They were talking about their upcoming plans for the week long getaway.

"I can't wait to get to Amoura III. I hear they have some _very_ nice sites to see, Captain." Scotty said, beaming.

"Certainly a lot of nice beaches there, Scotty. A little walk in the sand, I presume?" Captain Kirk prodded, smiling.

"That warm sunshine just beating down on yah face, Sir." Scotty said, dreaming of his week in paradise.

Captain Kirk chuckled and turned to Spock.

"Spock, any plans for you while on our vacation?" Captain Kirk asked.

"Negative, Captain. I plan on doing paperwork for Starfleet Command and keeping myself productive in the meanwhile." Spock replied.

"Mr. Spock; yah mean yah don't plan on spending any time relaxing or taking a walk on the beach or something?" Scotty remarked, stunned.

"Mr. Scott, it is illogical for me to set off doing work needed for Starfleet Command records by going off and wasting my energy on doing something else and going back to my work exhausted." Spock said.

"It's just a little shocking is all, Mr. Spock."

"Spock, this trip I'm gonna make sure that you do absolutely no work whatsoever and join Scotty and I for a grand old adventure." Captain Kirk said, as he put his hands on the table.

"Captain, I do not understand your need to have me join you and Mr. Scott for some 'grand old adventure' that you speak of." Spock replied.

"Come on, Spock; rock climbing, going out to eat, exploring the city, camping, meeting some pretty girls." Captain Kirk prodded, trying to tempt his Vulcan friend.

"I do not find enjoyment in any of those activities, Captain."

"Oh, come on, Mr. Spock. You'll enjoy it! After all, I have been told to be an excellent camper!" Scotty said, beaming.

"I did not know you held in interest in camping, Mr. Scott." Spock said.

"Oh, I _love_ it, Mr. Spock! I went to summer camp all the time as a teenager."

"So did I, Scotty. I loved every moment of it...well, except for that one time where Tommy Johnson stuck a live snake at the bottom of my bed during the night." Captain Kirk grumbled. He still held a grudge to this day regarding the whole thing.

"I know, Captain." Scotty said, as if he had heard this for the one billionth time. To be honest, it _was_ the one billionth time Scotty had heard the whole ordeal regarding Tommy. Captain Kirk had shared the story with him and made snarky comments regarding Tommy every once and a while.

As Captain Kirk was about to reply, his last best friend, Dr. Leonard McCoy, entered into the briefing room and plopped into a chair besides Spock.

"Bones," Captain Kirk said, smiling. "We were just talking about the upcoming shore leave."

"Ah," Dr. McCoy said, relaxing his shoulders. "It'll be a relief once I get off this hunk of metal and breathing some actual air, again."

"Dr. McCoy, we're taking Spock rock climbing and camping with us. Yah wanna join?" Scotty asked, excited.

"I'll join in on camping. Rock climbing, no thank you. I'm not exactly a fan of heights." The old doctor answered.

"Fair enough." Captain Kirk answered.

"Just make sure there aren't any snakes around, Doctor." Scotty grumbled, putting his fist up against the side of his cheek.

"Are you talking about that Tommy Johnson character of a guy, again?" Dr. McCoy asked, annoyed.

"I'm just saying that it made that summer at camp the worst experience ever." Captain Kirk replied, defending himself.

Dr. McCoy rolled his eyes.

"Jim, I swear sometimes." Dr. McCoy started.

"Yes, Doctor. I believe you do swear on occasion." Spock replied.

Dr. McCoy turned and glared at Spock.

"That's _not_ what I meant, Spock." Dr. McCoy growled.

"Alright, gentlemen; let's get back to work, shall we?" Captain Kirk said. He waved his hands trying to stop an argument between the two happen, when a whistle blew on the communicator in the room. Captain Kirk flicked the switch and saw Sulu's face come on screen. He was sitting up on the Bridge as he was ordered.

"What is it, Mr. Sulu?" Captain Kirk asked.

"Captain, we have just arrived to Amoura III. Ready to beam down, when ready, Sir." Sulu answered.

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu. Kirk out." With that, Captain Kirk signed off and looked back at Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Scotty. "Well, gentlemen; are we ready for a vacation?"

"I was ready _yesterday_ , Jim." Dr. McCoy answered, getting to his feet.

"I'm ready, Sir." Scotty said, getting up, as well.

"It appears I am faced with no alternative but to join you three." Spock said.

"Spock, if you want to look at it in this way, this is a perfect opportunity for you to do a research project. Different socio cultural atmosphere and ways of living." Captain Kirk suggested.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Fascinating…" Spock simply said. He turned back to Captain Kirk. "I shall take that approach to the situation, Captain."

"Great, Jim; you have him doing work on a vacation." Dr. McCoy moaned.

"This isn't work, Dr. McCoy. It's a project for Spock to do, while we are away." Captain Kirk remarked, smiling.

Dr. McCoy smiled and rolled eyes, then the four of them headed to the transporter room and got ready for their fun filled vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The four of them took human form again on the planet surface. They had transported into the hotel lobby that the four of them would stay at during their vacation on Amoura III. Captain Kirk went up to the check in man, the manager, and smiled warmly.

The manager was African American and wore a nice black suit with a black button up shirt underneath and a gold name tag in the top right corner of his suit jacket.

"Good evening, Captain Kirk; your reservation for four is ready," the manager said, as he handed them the hotel key to their room.

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice night." Captain Kirk replied friendly.

"And you as well, Captain." The manager answered.

Captain Kirk smiled and then left with his three friends to their room, which was on the ninth floor of the hotel. The city they were in resembled a lot to New York City back on Earth. The four Starfleet men walked into the hotel room and set their bags on the floor. There were two queen sized beds in the room. A night stand stood in between the two beds with a big lamp, they had a huge window that looked out into the city, a TV, bathroom, and a mini fridge. There was a closet and mirror by the door.

Scotty decided to put on his childlike side and ran to the bed near the window and jumped onto it. He lifted himself off of the heavenly soft bed and turned to his three friends smiling.

"I haven't done that since _college_ , Captain! Yah lads gotta try it!" Scotty cheered.

Captain Kirk turned to Dr. McCoy, gave a grin, then turned back and did the same thing to the bed near the bathroom. He jumped onto it and lifted himself from the bed after settling down again.

"Boy, I feel like I'm back at the academy again," Captain Kirk said smiling.

Dr. McCoy chuckled, walked over, and put his stuff on the bed Scotty was sitting on. The two of them would share a bed, while Spock and Captain Kirk shared the other one.

"I don't know about _you_ three, but I'm starving," Dr. McCoy said.

"I wouldn't mind grabbing something to eat, Captain," Scotty said, getting to his feet.

Captain Kirk turned to Spock, who was leaning against the wall by the TV.

"What do you say, Spock?" Captain Kirk asked.

"If the rest of you are hungry, it is only logical that I come along with the three of you, Captain," Spock said as a matter of factly.

"Well then," Captain Kirk got to his feet and turned to look at Scotty and Dr. McCoy. "Gentlemen, I believe dinner awaits us."

The four of them walked out of their hotel room and made their way downstairs to the restaurant that the hotel owned.

* * *

Captain Kirk, Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Scotty walked into the restaurant and were greeted by a bunch of people laughing, drinking, playing pool, or sitting in their booths or tables eating their meals. A hostess walked over to the four Starfleet officers and smiled. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Table for four?" She asked friendly.

Captain Kirk smiled and nodded.

"Lead the way, my dear," Captain Kirk said, with his ever so famous smile.

The hostess giggled and showed the four over to a booth. After the four men sat down, she handed each of them a menu, gave Captain Kirk a flirtatious smile, then left to go greet more visitors to the restaurant. Dr. McCoy shook his head, as he lifted up his menu.

"Jim, you attract more ladies than a light does for bugs." Dr. McCoy pointed out.

Captain Kirk turned to Spock, who was sitting next to him, with an impish smile, then he turned back to look at his menu.

Soon enough, a waiter came to their table.

"Welcome this evening. My name is Walter, and I will be serving you tonight. What can I get you gentlemen to drink?" Walter asked, as he grabbed out a notepad and pen.

"I'll take a glass of the Andorian mist," Captain Kirk said, ordering his usual drink.

"I'll be satisfied with a glass of Scotch, sir," Scotty said smiling.

"I'll take a glass of wine, red." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Water will be fine for me, thank you," Spock said. He had already decided on what he wanted to eat and began observing all the people and the social situations taking place. He took mental notes for his research project while doing so and how his friends handled these situations as well.

Walter took the orders, then he clicked his pen on the notepad.

"I'll be right back with those," he said friendly, then he headed off towards the center table where the bar was, and started working on the drinks the four men had just ordered.

"Captain, yah might have to talk to that pretty lass that seated us, later," Scotty said, making small talk.

"Oh, I don't know, Scotty. This is a vacation all _four_ of us can enjoy." Captain Kirk replied.

"I find these Amourians so far highly similar to your type of people back on Earth, Captain. They are irrational, quite rambunctious, and highly illogical with some of their discussion topics." Spock reported.

"There's more to these people than what they talk about, Spock," Captain Kirk said.

"Correct, Captain. As if I recall from what I said earlier, I believe I said they were also very rambunctious."

Captain Kirk could not help himself but smirk.

Walter came back with their drinks, took their orders for meals, then he left to go take care of other customers. Captain Kirk, Scotty, and Dr. McCoy all took a drink of their beverages, then they continued talking to one another casually.

"Captain, what should we start with tomorrow?" Scotty asked.

"What do _you_ wanna start with tomorrow, Scotty?" Captain Kirk replied, as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"Oh, Captain, _so_ many options to choose from."

Dr. McCoy listened in on his friends' discussion, when he heard a clutter of laughing. He turned to look near the entrance and saw a group of doctors come in laughing about something. There were about twelve of them.

"No, no, no, and then the guy says 'I thought this was a operating room; not a _radiating_ room'!" One of the doctors, a man said.

Everyone in the group started laughing like crazy. Dr. McCoy grew curious as to what the group of doctors had just said to one another. His curiosity ended, when he laid eyes on something...or _someone_ was more like it. A tall woman with light brown hair that went a few inches below her shoulders and blue eyes to what it looked like, was one of the many doctors in the group. She was talking to a couple of her colleagues and laughing. The old doctor suddenly could not take his eyes off of her. He had to talk to her. But how?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Dr. McCoy continued observing everything the complete stranger was doing, as Captain Kirk and Scotty continued talking over what they wanted to do tomorrow for their first day of vacation. Spock was taking note of what everyone around him was doing, when he grew distracted from Dr. McCoy's eyes moving back and forth, as he looked at something off to the right of him.

After watching it carry out for about a minute, Spock finally said something to his friend.

"Doctor," Spock began. "I can not help but notice you are distracted with something."

Dr. McCoy did not hear him. He continued watching the lady that had walked into the restaurant. No one else was around in his mind besides her and the old country doctor himself. There were a thousand violins playing in the air and a spotlight on the pretty doctor. She seemed angelic and fictitious. As if she did not even exist in the real world. Dr. McCoy gave faint smiles every now and again, as he continued watching.

"Doctor," Spock said, trying to grasp Dr. McCoy's attention.

Dr. McCoy did not respond.

Spock turned to Captain Kirk, who was engrossed with his conversation with Scotty. After a while, Captain Kirk began to grow distracted by Dr. McCoy, too. His friend was moving his eyes back and forth, as he continued watching the girl.

Captain Kirk looked over in the direction Dr. McCoy was looking at and spotted the girl. He found her pretty and simple. Someone perfect for his friend to go out with. It then dawned on him that Dr. McCoy was in love with the young woman. He noticed the way that the doctor looked at her; he looked at her as if though she were the one who had placed each star in the midnight sky.

The young captain suddenly smiled and turned to look at Dr. McCoy. He was smiling at him. He had never seen Dr. McCoy so love struck by anyone before. It was kind of cute to him, actually.

"You _like_ her, don't you, Bones!" Captain Kirk cried.

Dr. McCoy simply sighed. He put a fist to his chin and continued watching in awe.

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" Captain Kirk asked.

Dr. McCoy turned around and glared at Captain Kirk.

"You want me to go up to a girl like that and simply just start _talking_ to her?" Dr. McCoy exclaimed.

"It is the logical thing to do, Doctor." Spock replied. He could not understand Dr. McCoy sometimes.

"What if I make a fool of myself?" Dr. McCoy snapped back.

"Oh, Dr. McCoy; yer gonna be just fine, lad! Just go up to her and say 'hi'. She might surprise yah." Scotty said winking.

Dr. McCoy sighed, then he turned back to look at the girl again. There was only one way he was going to grab this girl's attention before someone else did, and it was just to get over his nervousness and go up to her and start talking.

"Alright...I'll go up to her." Dr. McCoy moaned, as he stood up from his seat.

"Tell us how it goes, will yah, Dr. McCoy?" Scotty asked, holding back his excitement for his friend.

"If all goes well, you'll hear about it." Dr. McCoy grumbled, then he started walking over to the direction of the young doctor. He continued on, leaving his friends behind to wait and hope for the best for him.

"I wonder what she's like," Scotty said, looking at her. He had to admit; she was pretty cute.

"Probably just another doctor, Scotty," Captain Kirk said smiling.

"She's not just another doctor, if Dr. McCoy's looking at her like she's some sort of angelic human being."

"Could be right, Scotty."

"I do not see how someone can be so superior to another's same race. She is no different from every other woman from Earth, Captain. It is illogical for Dr. McCoy to think of her as something she is not." Spock pointed out.

"It's a human thing, Spock," Captain Kirk said smiling.

* * *

Dr. McCoy was four feet behind her. His heart was starting to pound against his chest and a knot was forming in his throat. He swallowed, although it felt near impossible, and closed his eyes. _Come on, Leonard; you can do this. Just open your mouth and say 'hi' to her_ , the old doctor thought to himself. He sighed and tapped her on the shoulder gently. She turned her head and looked at him with no expression on her face. Dr. McCoy had been right; her eyes were blue.

The Starfleet doctor gave a small smile to her and nodded.

"Good evening, ma'am. How are you doing?" He asked, trying to seem casual. He was suddenly feeling very hot and flushed.

The girl did not reply. She just simply blinked her eyes a few times, as she looked at him observantly.

"...what's your name?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"Katherine Stanford." She answered monotone.

"Katherine; what a pretty name for a pretty girl like yourself...do people call you Katie as a nickname?" Dr. McCoy questioned, as he licked his suddenly dry lips. His voice was soon going to crack. Did she like him? Did she find him weird? What's going on? The old doctor was growing anxious. He needed something. A smile or a frown... _something_ from this girl!

She barely nodded.

"Well, uh...Katie...I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy. It's nice to meet you," Dr. McCoy said, smiling shy.

"I _know_ who you are," Katie said. She sounded annoyed.

"You do?" He gasped. How did she know him? Where had they met before? Had he met her once already and not remembered her?

"You work on the USS Enterprise. Almost every doctor at Starfleet Academy and medical school knows of you." Katie answered.

"Oh," He simply answered. Whew! Thank God he had not met her once and completely forgot who she was.

"Is there a reason you came over here?" Katie asked, as if she were busy with something else. She took a drink of water.

"No...just to say 'hi' is all."

Katie nodded and turned around to talk to her friends, other doctors, again. They started laughing and talking about something.

Sighing and hanging his head, Dr. McCoy turned around and made his way back to his table. He sat down besides Scotty and propped his head up with his arm.

"What happened, Bones?" Captain Kirk asked concerned.

"She's not interested. She just kept looking at me blankly." Dr. McCoy grumbled.

"She's probably just shy like you, Bones."

"I don't know, Jim. Maybe Katie just isn't it."

"Katie...I like it."

"It doesn't matter, Jim. She's not interested."

"Let me go try and talk to her." Captain Kirk was beginning to get up, when Dr. McCoy stopped him.

"It's alright, Jim. You don't need to," Dr. McCoy said sadly. He gave a huge sigh and stared at his drink.

"Bones, I _want_ to; there's a difference," Captain Kirk said, smiling and winking. He got up from his seat and started walking over to Katie. The young captain tapped Katie on the shoulder gently. When she turned around this time, she gave a completely different reaction. Her jaw slightly hung from its hinges, when she saw that it was no other than Captain Kirk himself standing there.

"Well, hello there," Captain Kirk said smiling.

Katie sat there staring for a while, before a small smile was beginning to fight against her.

"Are you Katie?" Captain Kirk asked friendly.

Katie, smiling, nodded softly.

"Uh huh," Katie said.

Captain Kirk continued smiling, until he realized what was happening. Katie was acting different than she had with Dr. McCoy. She was smiling, getting shy, and giggling in front of him. Katie was in love with Captain Kirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Captain Kirk started to quickly think on his feet. How could he divert Katie's attention to Dr. McCoy. It was him, after all, who was interested in her. How could he break it to her gently that he was not interested?

"Ah…" Captain Kirk smirked, trying to hide his charm as much as possible. "You know, uh, Dr. McCoy is a hilarious person. He's the funny one out of the four of us, here. Can make anyone laugh, really. It's a gift." The young captain started advertising his friend to the young lady. Maybe he could sell the idea of dating Dr. McCoy to her.

"Not as funny as you, Captain," Katie said shyly. The man intimidated her, but she wanted him to like her.

"You know, Miss Katie, another splendid thing about Dr. McCoy is that he is an _excellent_ listener. Has the compassion of a thousand men and women out there. He's warm, accepting, and never interrupts you in the middle of a thought. He's a southern gentlemen, actually."

"And where are you from?"

"Oh, where I come from doesn't matter. I'm not a southern gentlemen like my good friend Leonard McCoy over there."

"I'd prefer a strong, masculine captain from Starfleet such as yourself."

Captain Kirk smiled and nodded. He was running out of bargains to pitch. He needed something that would be a major deal breaker. Something that no one could pass up. There were too many qualities of Dr. McCoy though to chose from. He pondered his thoughts a little longer until he thought of the perfect one.

"Well, yes, but Dr. McCoy has one thing that _no_ man has elsewhere." Captain Kirk began.

"Which is what, Captain?" Katie asked, deeply interested. She put her head up with her arm and stared into Captain Kirk's hazel eyes that had her mesmerized in a hypnotic state. She found the man absolutely stunning.

"Dr. McCoy is the most loving and loyal man anyone can ever ask for. You can't meet a more loyal human being. He'll stay by your side through thick and thin. Always and forever." Captain Kirk stated proudly. He was sure that would seal the deal.

"So are you, Captain. I can feel it."

"Not like Dr. McCoy. There's no way possible."

"You'd be surprised." Katie continued to look at him dreamy. He was an angel in her eyes sent down from the heavens just for her.

Captain Kirk simply nodded and gave a friendly smile.

"Well, good evening. Hope your doctors convention goes well."

"Hope to see you again, Captain."

Captain Kirk nodded, waved goodbye, then he went back to the booth. When he got there, Dr. McCoy was gone. He looked at both Spock and Scotty, worried that he had seen what had gone on between him and Katie. The last he wanted was for his best friend to assume that he was hitting on a girl that he was crushing on.

"Where's Bones?" Captain Kirk asked concerned.

"He left, Captain. Was too down, so he went upstairs to our room in order to not spoil our fun." Scotty sadly answered, and took a drink of his Scotch.

Captain Kirk sighed and sat down besides Spock.

"How did it go anyways, Captain?" Scotty asked.

"Awful...she's in love with me," Captain Kirk sadly said.

" _You_ , Captain?!"

"Yes, Scotty...and if Bones finds out, he'll kill me."

"Oh, I don't think he'd kill yah, Captain...be deeply upset by the news, but wouldn't kill yah."

"Captain, I find it illogical to pursue this thing any further with Miss Katie. It is prominent that she is not interested in Dr. McCoy and has no appeal to him no matter what is said or done by him or any of us," Spock said.

"Aw, come on, Spock. Let's try and see if we can't help Bones get a girl for once. He's never felt this way about someone before in my years knowing him." Captain Kirk replied.

"I find that statement illogical. If a human being does not wish to be with someone, they will remain uninterested until they decide to take notice of that other person."

"Mr. Spock, how can yah be so heartless? I think it would be nice for Dr. McCoy to have a little romance for once," Scotty said, smiling at the last part. He was a sucker for love.

"I am not heartless, Mr. Scott. Had I been heartless, I would not be living at this current period of time and neither would you nor the Captain." Spock replied.

"Figure of speech, Spock." Captain Kirk replied.

"Unnecessary for use, Captain."

Captain Kirk shook his head and took another sip of his drink.

"Well, what do you guys think; are you in?" Captain Kirk asked.

"I'm in, Captain," Scotty said, determined to help his friend in need.

Captain Kirk turned to Spock.

"Spock," Captain Kirk simply said.

"Since you and Mr. Scott are going along with this so called 'assignment' of yours, it is only logical that follow suit." Spock replied.

"Alright, so it's settled. Tomorrow morning, we start Operation Get Katie To Love Dr. McCoy."

* * *

Morning arrived, and Dr. McCoy was sitting in a chair near the window in the hotel room he and his friends were currently residing in. The sky was a bright magenta/fuscia color during the day. He sighed sadly and looked down at his boots on his feet. He was still bummed about last night and was a little depressed. He was sure that Captain Kirk had not been successful at persuading Katie, considering the look on his face and the others when they returned from dinner. He took a sip of the water he was drinking, when his friends came out from another part of the room. Captain Kirk and Scotty were in safari outfits. Spock was in his usual Starfleet Command uniform. The three of them were going out to the mountains today to do a little rock climbing and nature sightseeing.

Captain Kirk turned to Dr. McCoy and sighed.

"Bones, are you sure you don't wanna come with us?" Captain Kirk asked sadly.

"We have plenty of room for yah to come along with us, Doctor." Scotty added.

Dr. McCoy turned to look at his friends and gave a sad smile.

"I'll be alright, Jim. You three go out and enjoy yourselves," He said softly.

Captain Kirk let out a silent breath of air and nodded. He then turned his way to Scotty and Spock.

"Let's go, gentlemen," Captain Kirk said softly.

"Aye, sir." Scotty answered.

The three of them walked out of the hotel room, leaving Dr. McCoy all to himself. Now alone, Dr. McCoy rose from his chair and walked over to the bed he shared with Scotty and sat down on it. He sighed and hung his head down. He had no idea why he was so sad about Katie turning him down. He had been turned down by girls before, but this one was different. He felt different about Katie. Something just made his heart flutter every time thinking of her. Her blue eyes, her soft, teddy bear brown hair, she was everything Dr. McCoy wanted in a girl, and she had no interest in him whatsoever. He would not have been surprised had she'd fallen for Captain Kirk. _All_ the girls fell for him. Sighing, he lay down in his bed and picked up a book he had brought along and began reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty made it down to the hotel lobby. They started looking around for any brochure or list of events the doctors convention was having going on in the hotel for the time they were there.

"What do we do first, Captain?" Scotty asked.

"First, we need to figure out where the doctors are going to be for the time they're here. No use trying to put Dr. McCoy and Katie together if we can't find her." Captain Kirk answered.

Scotty and Spock nodded, and Captain Kirk made his way to the front desk. There was a man standing there. He had deep purple eyes and slick black hair. The man was obviously an Amourian.

The young captain cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Good morning, sir. I was wondering if you had a schedule of events for the doctors convention your hotel is hosting," Captain Kirk said friendly.

"Are you a doctor or medical professional?" The Amourian asked unamused. He seemed like he was a less than pleasant person to be around.

"Well, uh, no. But I…" The Amourian cut him off.

"If you're not a medical professional, then it is no concern of yours as to what and where the activities the doctors here are participating in."

"We have a...an acquaintance that's in the convention."

The man at the desk was not buying it. He could tell just from the outfit Captain Kirk was wearing that they had no association with the doctors convention.

Captain Kirk sighed and walked back over to Scotty and Spock.

"I assume by the look on yer face things didn't go over well, Captain," Scotty said.

"No such luck," Captain Kirk said sadly.

"I do not see any more reason to pursue this quest we have put ourselves on, Captain." Spock persisted.

"Mr. Spock, yah couldn't find reason in a loaf of bread!" Scotty exclaimed.

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Your comment makes no sense, Mr. Scott." The Vulcan simply answered.

Scotty sighed and glared at Spock.

Captain Kirk turned to Spock and grinned mischievously at his second in command.

"I think I've got an idea," Captain Kirk said sly.

Scotty raised an eyebrow, growing concerned.

"What is it exactly, Captain?" The Scotsman asked puzzled.

"We need a doctor." Captain Kirk replied, looking at Spock.

Scotty turned his attention to the Vulcan now.

"I am not a doctor, Captain," Spock said simply.

"No, but you certainly have knowledge in the human body and other life organisms." Captain Kirk replied.

"I may have knowledge in living organisms and their biological functions, but I am not a trained medical candidate to be considered a doctor, Captain."

"It's pretend, Spock. You don't need to be an actual doctor."

"Illogical."

"Come on, Mr. Spock. Do it for Dr. McCoy! Do it for the love!" Scotty remarked.

"I do not believe my expertise is required here." Spock remarked, and started making his way back to the hotel room to do some studying for his research project that Captain Kirk had said he could do on vacation.

"Spock, you get back here this instant! This is a _group_ effort!" Captain Kirk ordered.

Spock obeyed orders and returned to where Captain Kirk and Scotty were.

An idea popped into Captain Kirk's head. He knew _exactly_ how to make Spock comply with the situation.

"Spock, this could be another thing to put in your research report on the biopsychosocial concepts of other life forms in this environment," Captain Kirk said.

Spock raised an eyebrow and nodded. He had to admit; it _would_ be fascinating research to put into his report.

"I will do it for research purposes only, Captain. Whether Katie falls in love with Dr. McCoy is left to you and Mr. Scott." Spock replied.

Captain Kirk smiled.

"Excellent," The young captain said.

* * *

About twenty minutes passed by, and Captain Kirk and Scotty had returned to the lobby with Spock dressed in a lab coat, a stethoscope around his neck, and carrying a clipboard following behind them. Both Captain Kirk and Scotty stood besides the table against one of the sofas in the lobby, as they watched Spock approach the front desk and speak with the Amourian.

"Can I help you, sir?" The Amourian asked.

"I am Dr. Spock, sir. I am here for the doctors convention you have going on in your hotel." Spock began.

The Amourian looked at him suspiciously.

"Where do you exactly come from, Doctor? You don't look like the rest of the Earthlings we are hosting here."

"I am not human. I'm a Vulcan."

The Amourian grabbed a clipboard on his desk and looked at it.

"It looks like you have already checked in, Doctor," The Amourian said, growing more incredulous of the Vulcan.

"Impossible. I am the only Dr. Spock around here. I can assure you, sir, that I do not lie of my identity." Spock replied.

The Amourian nodded.

"I am aware of Vulcans not possessing the mental capabilities of lying," The Amourian said. He grabbed a schedule of events and handed it to Spock. "Those are the list of events you are to attend here. It looks like your first one starts in twenty minutes."

Spock nodded.

"Thank you, sir," He simply said.

The Amourian nodded and grabbed a telephone.

"Get me security on the double. I think we have an imposter among us. Dr. Spock in room 207," The Amourian said.

Spock walked back to his friends with the schedule and map of the first floor. Captain Kirk took both sheets of paper and looked at them with Scotty looking over the captain's shoulder.

"Looks like there's an opening orientation for all the doctors in the ballroom at 10:00," Captain Kirk simply said.

"Correct, Captain," Spock said.

The three of them began walking off to the ballroom, when they saw three security guards coming out of the elevator pulling an older man out of the hotel.

"This is an outrage! _I'm_ the real Dr. Spock, here! You all will hear from my lawyer!" Dr. Spock hollered.

The three Starfleet officers watched for a brief moment, then they continued onward toward the ballroom.

* * *

The three officers made it to the ballroom. It was spacious and had chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There was a stage with a couple microphones and a podium. Several tables were out that were draped with white table cloths and glasses with china and pure silver silverware on the tables.

"Which one is Miss Katie, Captain?" Spock questioned, as he looked out into the ocean of doctors. There had to be at least 70 of them present.

Captain Kirk and Scotty scanned over the people, as they looked for the one in particular they were searching for.

"There, Captain!" Scotty cried, pointing out at someone.

Captain Kirk looked in the same direction and saw Katie talking to a male doctor near the stage.

"There she is, Spock," Captain Kirk said, getting his first officer's attention.

Spock turned and looked at her.

"Fascinating. I do not understand what is so unique about her. She looks like an ordinary human woman from Earth. What Dr. McCoy sees in her is not present." Spock reported.

"Just go talk to her, Spock. Let Scotty and I handle the 'setting her and Bones up' part," Captain Kirk said, slightly irritated.

Spock nodded and made his way over to Katie. He tapped her on the shoulder gently, causing the young doctor to turn around. She gasped the moment she saw him. The young woman was slightly afraid of whoever this was in front of her. Spock could sense it, however, without her saying or doing anything.

"No need to fear me, Miss. I am just another doctor among the rest," Spock said plain.

Katie nodded.

"Who are you?" Katie asked softly. She was unsure of what to think of the man. She was hoping it would have been Captain Kirk that tapped her on the shoulder instead of the Vulcan before.

"I am Dr. Spock from Vulcan. I am here for research and medical purposes to report back to my superiors." Spock answered.

"A Vulcan...I've never seen one before."

"Your statement is incorrect, Miss. Since you are looking at me currently, you have already seen a Vulcan."

Katie gave a small smile.

"There's that Vulcan logic I've read and heard of so much," She said shy.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"You study the brain; a neurologist, I presume?" Spock asked.

"No, I'm a psychologist. I would like to become a neurologist, though. The brain just catches my attention so much. It's functions, the way each mind is different from the other, the mental illnesses and disorders of the human brain…" Katie paused. She was mesmerized by the whole concept of the brain.

Spock nodded.

"It is a fascinating organ of living organisms of any culture or group of people." Spock agreed.

"That's the word to describe my urge to learn more about neurology: fascinating," Katie said smiling. She liked the Vulcan. Katie thought she could talk a lot with the man about her passion to learn more about such an unknown organ such as the brain.

Spock nodded and gestured to a table for the two of them to sit down and continue talking. Katie sat down and then followed Spock. Soon enough, the two of them were engrossed in a deep conversation regarding neurology and medicine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Captain Kirk and Scotty came in now wearing lab coats and had stethoscopes around their necks. Their safari outfits were on underneath the jackets. They turned to look at Spock and Katie. Katie was giggling and laughing at something Spock had said, then she eventually went back to looking professional and talking to him about something.

"Seems like Mr. Spock is having luck with Katie," Captain Kirk said smiling. Hopefully Spock would find a chance to mention Dr. McCoy to her.

"When should we start to intervene, Captain? Mr. Spock surely won't start trying to persuade Katie to like Dr. McCoy," Scotty said.

"Let's give them a little longer, yet. I'll send you over there shortly." Captain Kirk answered.

"Aye, sir." Scotty answered.

The two of them sat down at a table close by to where Spock and Katie were sitting. Captain Kirk sat facing away from Katie. He did not need her recognizing him and come over to him to start socializing. It would cause too much suspicion.

Elsewhere, Katie and Spock continued talking about the brain and its complexities as an organ.

"You know so much, Dr. Spock. Are you a neurologist?" Katie asked.

"Negative, Miss Katie. I am a general surgeon." Spock replied.

"So you know every part to the human body like that," Katie said, snapping her fingers.

"Correct, Miss Katie."

"What's it like where you work, Dr. Spock?"

"Where I work."

"Yeah; what's the hospital like where you work?"

Spock fell silent for a moment. He did not work in a hospital, but he could not tell Katie that fact. She already assumed that he was a general surgeon. Telling her that he was actually a Science Officer and Commander of the USS Enterprise would lose her trust in him.

"It's fairly a small place. A small team of doctors makes up the entire unit." Spock replied, referring to Sickbay and the doctors that worked there.

"So, you don't work in like some big, top hospital in the world." Katie stated.

"Yes, Miss Katie."

"You don't seem to have a hard time staying professional, do you, Doctor," Katie said smiling.

Spock was silent briefly. He had to remember that he was speaking to a human being and some of her responses may not sound logical to him.

"This _is_ a professional setting, Miss Katie. It is only appropriate to act in such ways." Spock replied.

Katie sighed and turned her head to the left. She frowned and began to look a bit grim.

"Something bothers you," Spock said, knowing it was true.

Katie turned her head and gave a small smile.

"You said this was a professional setting, Dr. Spock," She softly said.

"Being in a professional setting does not mean I can not show interest to one's self." Spock stated calmly.

"You'd care to know about my personal issues?" Katie asked confused.

"If I can find a logical way to solve your issue, Miss Katie. I believe humans are generally suppose to feel happy as a social norm in your society."

Katie nodded softly, still looking sad.

"It's about...someone," Katie sadly said.

"Do I know this particular someone?" Spock questioned.

"I wouldn't think so. I don't know _who_ he's associated with other than Starfleet Command."

Spock now grew interested into hearing more from Katie. Was she referring to Captain Kirk? Besides Dr. McCoy, he had been the only man from Starfleet, Spock knowing of, to come across her and grab her attention.

"What purpose do you have with someone in Starfleet Command?" Spock asked.

"I met him last night at dinner. I don't think you were there." Katie replied.

"I was in the general area." Spock replied. He was not going to lie about _everything_ to the woman. She deserved to know at least part of the truth of who he really was.

Katie gave another sad sigh.

"I guess it's only fate," she said.

"Fate of what, Miss Katie?" Spock asked.

"That we're not meant to be together. I can't be with him, anyways."

"On what grounds?"

Katie licked her lips before continuing.

"He's in the same field of work as you and I...I can't date a co. worker of mine. I would be stepping out of line and make a situation no one would want to be in. So, I shut down those feelings and shifted them onto a Starfleet captain. Kirk, I believe his name was." She spoke breaking. She swallowed a knot in her throat, as her emotions were starting to take hold of her.

So it was for _professional_ reasons Katie had acted so coldly to Dr. McCoy! _Fascinating_ , Spock thought to himself. It had nothing to do with his friend and fellow co. worker's traits or personality whatsoever. The Vulcan simply raised his eyebrow.

"It is not logical nor well for a human being to force themselves to feel a certain way regarding a person or event of such. A feeling in humans should come naturally and be present when experienced," Spock said.

Katie sniffled and had tears starting to stream down her face. She whimpered a little before talking to Spock again.

"Oh, Dr. McCoy," she said, and started to weep softly.

Spock could see it was evident that Katie liked Dr. McCoy very much and wanted to pursue something with the man, but she had her beliefs of keeping distant of those in her line of work from forming an intimate relationship with them. Spock could respect those morals and in a way felt sorry for her. He was trying to find a logical reason for why she could, in fact, take on a relationship with his friend. He knew Dr. McCoy had been heartbroken when Katie turned him down.

"There is no reason that you can not be friends with this 'Dr. McCoy'." Spock began, acting like he had never met the man before. "Your beliefs may not persist you to be in a relationship with him such as an intimate one, but it would still be a type of relationship."

Katie simply shook her head. Spock could sense that it would be too hard for her if she were to do that. She certainly knew what she was uncomfortable with and not with, Spock thought to himself. She continued gently weeping, and Spock pulled a kleenex from his coat pocket. He gently handed it to Katie, who took it graciously and started wiping her eyes, though she continued to cry anyways.

Besides that, Spock did not know what else to say to her. He did not feel emotions, so it was difficult for him to try and comfort someone going through emotional stress.

Katie whimpered a little before she turned to look at Spock with her wet eyes. They seemed to be begging him of something.

"What do I do, Dr. Spock?" Katie wept softly.

* * *

Captain Kirk and Scotty had been watching from afar at what was going on between Spock and Katie. They were now concerned seeing the young woman crying.

"What did Mr. Spock _do_ to her, Captain?!" Scotty cried.

"He did something alright. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, I have no idea." Captain Kirk replied, looking in the direction of his second in command.

"I'm going over there, Captain," Scotty said, rising from his seat. The young captain was quick and grabbed his arm to bring him back down to his chair.

"Let's just give it another minute, Scotty. If she's still crying, I will send you over there for an intervention," Captain Kirk said.

The engineering officer sighed.

"Aye, sir," he said softly.

Unbeknownst to them, Dr. McCoy was walking down in the hallway and peeped in quickly to see what the doctors convention was like. Being a doctor from Starfleet, he was granted permission to enter in. He was about to walk back to the hotel room, when he noticed something out of place. He looked more carefully, and his eyes gaped when they finally landed on what he wanted to see. Captain Kirk and Scotty were in doctor outfits and sitting at a table.

"Jim!" Dr. McCoy gasped.

Captain Kirk and Scotty turned around and were shocked, when they saw Dr. McCoy standing there and gawking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Captain Kirk and Scotty instantly looked away from the CMO and started acting like doctors, as Dr. McCoy started approaching them.

"Uh, yes, Doctor. So as I was saying, the uh...uh...the uvula, yes, the uvula had broke in the lower part of the arm just below the elbow and the...hermerus?" Captain Kirk looked at Scotty, for help.

"The humorous, sir." Scotty spoke.

"The _humorous_ ; exactly!"

Dr. McCoy had reached their table and crossed his arms, giving a mystifying smile.

"The uvula is the tiny muscle that hangs in the back of the throat, Doctor." Dr. McCoy protested.

"Of course, Dr. uh...whoever you are. The bone I'm thinking of is uh…" Dr. McCoy cut Captain Kirk off.

"Jim, what in blazes is going on?! You guys said you were going on a safari. You never told me it was a doctor convention safari!"

"Bones, I can explain," Captain Kirk said, waving his hands gently. He wanted his friend to calm down.

"You _better_! And _where_ is Spock?!" Dr. McCoy exclaimed.

Captain Kirk sighed.

"Scotty, will you show Dr. McCoy to where Spock is?" Captain Kirk asked. After receiving no response, he turned to where Scotty was sitting and saw that his chair had been vacated. "Scotty!"

"Where did Scotty go?" Dr. McCoy asked.

Captain Kirk was able to land his eyes on his third in command and gulped. Scotty was walking over to Spock and Katie.

Dr. McCoy glared at Captain Kirk then turned to look at something else, when immediately he snapped his head back to the front and gawked at what he saw. Scotty was approaching Spock, who was conversing with someone: Katie. And she was crying.

"Mr. Spock, what the devil are yah doing, sir?! Making a sweet young lady cry like that!" Scotty exclaimed, gesturing to Katie, who had started to calm down a little.

"Mr. Scott, this is a private discussion that I wish to remain confidential." Spock replied, turning to face the outraged engineer.

" _Confidential_! What did yah do to poor Miss Katie?!"

"I have gotten her to express her true emotions. Something you humans lack in showing properly on occasions."

"Coming from a Vulcan's mouth!"

Dr. McCoy, by this time, had reached his destination and glared at all of them. Captain Kirk was running behind him and made his way over shortly afterwards.

"What's going on here, and someone _better_ give me an answer... _now_!" Dr. McCoy ordered.

Katie looked up at Dr. McCoy with her wet, red eyes. She was surprised, but remained frowning and tried to collect herself again. She wondered, however, why Captain Kirk was wearing a doctor's uniform. Was he actually a doctor and not a captain, or was it opposite? She was too confused and sad to care for the moment.

"Doctor, the Captain and Mr. Scott felt the need to try and help you succeed in having a relationship with Miss Katie. In order to do that, one of us had to disguise ourselves as a doctor. Being for my wide range of knowledge regarding human anatomy, I was chosen to do so. I was just getting Miss Katie to open up on her feelings, when Mr. Scott interrupted my conversation with her." Spock reported.

"Are all three of you mad?! You know it's illegal to impersonate a doctor?!" Dr. McCoy spat.

"WHAT?!" Captain Kirk and Scotty exclaimed. How come they had never been informed of such a law?

Katie turned to look at Spock and sniffled.

"If you're not a doctor, who are you?" Katie whimpered.

"I am Commander Spock of the USS Enterprise. I am a science officer and Captain Kirk's second in command." Spock replied.

"So, where you work is a lie."

"Negative, Miss Katie. Where I described the place of my work is a section on the ship known as Sickbay. Dr. McCoy and his fellow colleagues work there and take care of ailing or injured crewmen."

Katie nodded, understanding the Vulcan.

"Then who are they?" Katie softly asked, pointing at Scotty and Captain Kirk.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott. I too work on the USS Enterprise, but I am Chief Engineering Officer and third in command." Scotty replied.

"People generally call him 'Scotty'," Captain Kirk said smiling.

"And are you a captain or a doctor?" Katie asked.

"I am who I introduced as last night at dinner. I am Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. These are my friends and top three in command." Captain Kirk answered.

Katie did not answer and turned slowly back at Dr. McCoy. There was something in her eyes, but none of them could distinguish what it was.

"Spock, what did you _do_ to her?!" Dr. McCoy hissed. He was furious that his friends had disturbed the woman and had made her cry in the process. She had work she could be doing, colleagues to be socializing with, papers to be filling out...so on and so on.

"I have already told you, Doctor. Miss Katie is expressing herself on how she actually feels regarding the idea of having an intimate relationship with you." Spock answered.

"What did she say?" Dr. McCoy asked, starting to worry.

"That will remain in confidentiality between I and…" Katie cut Spock off.

"Mr. Spock...you can tell 'em. I don't care." The poor lady's voice still quivered. She was still shaken up with everything that had just happened.

Spock nodded and continued giving direct eye contact to his friends, who were all gawking at him.

"Miss Katie wishes to have a relationship with Dr. McCoy, but has the belief of not getting involved with any of her co. workers. She feels it would be stepping out of line and would not be appropriate to be involved with them."

Dr. McCoy turned to Katie, hope filling up inside him.

"Is that true, Katie?" Dr. McCoy asked.

Katie nodded and wiped her eyes with the kleenex Spock had handed her. More tears started coming from her eyes again.

"Why don't we leave these two to themselves?" Scotty asked, smiling small. He was hoping this would go on the path he was longing it to go on.

"Yes, well, I will catch up with you men later," Captain Kirk said.

Dr. McCoy flashed his flaming blue eyes at the young captain. They told him to 'get out immediately'.

"On second thought, I hear there's a really great doctor over there who's a comedian," Captain Kirk said, gesturing to somewhere off to the right. Scotty and Spock followed their captain, and Dr. McCoy sat down where Spock had been. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty stood at a nearby table and tried listening in on the conversation, or watch it at the least.

Dr. McCoy hesitated to try and find the right words to say to Katie. He wanted to make her feel better and at the same time do what was the right thing to do.

"Katie...do you really feel that way? Is what Spock says true?" Dr. McCoy asked softly. He respected privacy and felt that no one else around needed to know what was going on.

Katie simply nodded.

"Yes, Dr. McCoy." She wept.

Dr. McCoy gave a kind smile.

"You don't need to cry, Katie. You're alright," he said softly.

"I wish you and Mr. Scott traded jobs…*sniff*...I wouldn't be having these conflicting emotions, otherwise."

"I don't need to be an engineer, though. Katie, if you want a relationship with me, then let's do it."

"But...you're one of my co. workers."

"Not necessarily. Do we work in the same building?"

"No."

"Do we work for the same organization?"

Katie shook her head.

"Don't you see, Katie? We're _not_ co. workers. We maybe the same profession as the other, but we're not co. workers," Dr. McCoy said smiling.

"Really?" Katie asked, starting to find some hope.

"Well, if anything, _I_ for one aren't gonna lie to you like my so called 'friends' over there." Dr. McCoy grumbled, as he gestured with his head to Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty.

Katie gave a tiny smile.

"They didn't bother me, Dr. McCoy," Katie softly said.

"I'm not gonna force you to chose either option, but if you want to go out with me, I'd be honored," Dr. McCoy said grinning. "And call me Leonard."

Katie fell silent for a while. She thought deeply on what Dr. McCoy had said and the feelings she felt towards him. She needed both her mind and heart to agree on this one, and she was determined to do so. After what felt like forever, Katie sighed and gave her answer.

* * *

"I can't hear anything, Captain. What's going on over there?!" Scotty cried.

"I don't know. I can't hear anything either," Captain Kirk said. He was just as frustrated as his Chief Engineering Officer was. He wanted to know what was being exchanged between the two doctors. If they were to get any closer, however, Dr. McCoy would notice and force them to leave the room.

"Captain, I do not understand why you and Mr. Scott wish to eavesdrop on personal matters between Dr. McCoy and Miss Katie. It is highly irrational behavior." Spock pointed out.

"It's called 'concern', Spock." Captain Kirk replied.

"I find it highly illogical behavior, Captain."

Dr. McCoy rose from his spot, helped Katie to her feet, then wrapped an arm around her waist, as the two of them walked over to Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty smiling. Captain Kirk could not help but grin to himself.

"Well, I assume things have taken a different turn, haven't they," Captain Kirk said friendly.

Dr. McCoy chuckled and kissed the side of Katie's head, who seemed to be beaming.

"Dr. McCoy, I couldn't be happier for yah," Scotty said smiling.

"Well, let's get this convention started then, shall we?"

Dr. McCoy and Katie glared at all three of them.

"You three... _out_!" Dr. McCoy ordered.

"Aw, come on, Bones." Captain Kirk moaned.

"Isn't there a safari you three are supposed to be on?" Dr. McCoy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wild animal and plant life would be supporting in my research project, Captain." Spock added.

Captain Kirk sighed.

"Alright, Bones. Just behave yourself."

"I should say the same to you three. And if one of you come back injured, it's a boot licking for _all_ of yah," Dr. McCoy said, his southern accent starting to show itself.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty waved goodbye, then the three of them left the ballroom and headed out of the hotel for their safari adventure.

Once they had left, Dr. McCoy turned back to face Katie and smiled at her.

"Now, when's this party gonna start?" He asked.

Katie giggled and leaned against the Starfleet surgeon's shoulder. Dr. McCoy gave another kiss on top of her head, then the two doctors walked off to find a seat at a table and got comfy.


End file.
